


The Kiss

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 1kishimondoday, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sauna, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me!?” Mondo shouts, pointing accusingly at Leon, “You told me that this game was fer gettin’ lucky with chicks!”The baseball player couldn’t help but let out a snicker, “I’m sorry dude, I guess you just spun bad.” He shrugs and Mondo’s face becomes even redder with pure rage.-----------A simple spin the bottle game turns Mondo's life upside down.A piece for 1k Ishimondo day!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 627





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my piece for 1k Ishimondo day is late. Also oooops it turned smutty.
> 
> I used prompt 25: Spin the Bottle AU- Mondo and Taka are forced into a game of spin the bottle.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me!?” Mondo shouts, pointing accusingly at Leon, “You told me that this game was fer gettin’ lucky with chicks!”

The baseball player couldn’t help but let out a snicker, “I’m sorry dude, I guess you just spun bad.” He shrugs and Mondo’s face becomes even redder, enraged by the situation.

“And you!” He flips around, his anger now focused on the scared looking clairvoyant, “Ya fuckin’ predicted I’d land on my soulmate tonight!”

Yasuhiro throws up his hands in a terrified panic, “I-I’m sorry, man. Thirty percent accuracy!”

“T-Thirty percent!?” Mondo’s eyes narrow with even more furious anger.

Celestia sighs and lets out a little cough, directing everyone’s attention on her. She spoke cooly, “Excuse me, but you’ve spun the bottle and it’s landed on someone. You are now expected to follow the rules. This is essentially a bet. You now have to accept the consequences, whether it’s a win or a loss.”

“It’s a fuckin’ loss,” Mondo mumbles, practically pouting.

Celestia smiles and lets out a quiet titter, “Regardless, you must now pay the price.”

“Ah. Now that that’s settled, let’s engage in the bonding experience!” Taka jumps up, a large smile on his face.

“Yer… excited about it!?” Mondo asks incredulously.

Taka practically beamed, “Yes, I am! I know we haven’t always gotten along, but Naegi-kun and Fujisaki-kun have assured me that this game would be an excellent opportunity to bond with our fellow peers! So, of course I reveled in their invitation!”

Kirigiri let out a small chuckle, a rarity for the usually stoic detective, “And tell me, Ishimaru. What do you think being paired up with Owada entails?”

“A bonding experience of some sort!” Taka gives the detective a thumbs up.

“No, it means we gotta fuckin’ kiss, dumbass!” Mondo shouted and the prefect paled.

“W-what?” His eyes were wide and he glanced back at a very guilty looking Makoto and Chihiro.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “We thought you knew the rules already, Ishimaru-kun…”

“It _is_ a pretty common game,” Chihiro sighed, “And you were so excited to play…”

“Well, yes,” Taka looked down at his feet, his voice small, “I was thrilled to be _invited_.”

“Well, you really don’t have to kiss,” Aoi perked up, “Since it was the first spin, I’m sure we can do one redo!”

“Yeah!” Mondo replied hastily, seeing a potential out, “You can back out if ya want!”

“B-back out?” Taka looked utterly offended. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, “I would never! I will… participate in this tradition, and that’s a man’s promise!”

_Well fuck._

Mondo let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn’t back out either! Not now, when he would look weak for doing so!

_I’m strong, dammit!_

So he did what a strong man would do and took initiative, everyone falling silent as he stomped over to the annoying prefect. Mondo latched his hands onto the moral compass’s hips and pulled him closer, the latter letting out a small squeak in surprise. The biker couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Knowing that he was the one in charge giving him the tiny bit of necessary confidence so that he was able to lean in and mechanically slot his lips onto Ishimaru’s.

The first thing he noticed was the feeling. Ishimaru’s lips were amazingly soft, a sharp contrast to Mondo’s slightly chapped own. They tasted sort of like strawberries, and Mondo made a mental note that he must be wearing chap stick. Taka began to return the kiss a few seconds in, and that’s when everything else melted away. The biker wouldn’t have minded living in this moment for the rest of eternity, and vaguely wondered why he had been wasting his time doing anything else when kissing Taka was an option.

And then things suddenly got even better.

Taka let out a small groan, wrapping his arms around the biker’s neck, and his lips parted just enough for Mondo to deepen the kiss.

_Oh. This. **This**_ _is why people kiss._

Mondo really hadn’t understood the appeal. Sure, he liked the _idea_ of kissing women, and was always jealous when Daiya had _yet another_ girl in his room with a sock crudely placed on the door handle, but the act itself, the few times he had engaged in it, had always been severely underwhelming, never living up to the hype.

_But this. This was heaven._

But all good things must come to an end. Mondo and Taka separated, both panting, trying to inhale all of the air that they’d been lacking. Mondo just stared at the hall monitor, noting how he never realized how beautiful he was. His skin was like snow, a sharp contrast to his dark black hair and ruby eyes. Even his eyebrows, a feature that Mondo always felt annoyed by, looked so cute on his face when they weren’t furrowed because he was concentrating on writing a detention slip. And he found it utterly adorable how the moral compass turned beet red and began to nervously glance around them.

And that’s when the room _and all of their classmates watching them_ reappeared, shoving Mondo back into reality.

_Shit._

Mondo Owada had just made out with the person he claimed to despise most of all, in front of his entire class.

“Umm Owada,” Sayaka giggled a bit nervously, “It just could have been a _peck_ on the lips…”

Mondo’s face turned the color of a tomato, and he sputtered uselessly for a few seconds before shouting, “No one fuckin’ told _me_ that!”

“Ah. I was also not aware of this rule,” Ishimaru piped up, looking up at Mondo with a shy smile, “A-at least we know now, hmm?”

Mondo’s blushed deepened upon seeing that cute smile, so he nodded, all of his anger dissipated.

“Uh, Mondo?” Taka asked quietly.

“Hmm?” The biker responded, eyes locked onto the other’s lips.

“Y-your hands…”

Mondo’s hands were still firmly latched onto the hall monitor’s hips.

“Shit, sorry!” Mondo flung his hands off of him, backing away several steps. He turned and looked at the crowd of people staring at them, Chihiro’s eyes wide, Kirigiri with a single eyebrow raised, Junko giggling quietly to herself, and it all became too much.

“I’m outta here. This game sucks,” He muttered, stomping out of the dorm they had all managed to cram into.

* * *

Mondo wasn’t sure exactly how he ended up in the sauna still fully clothed, but here he was. The sauna was a good place to think, a good place to be alone, and ironically, cool off after he got really angry. So Mondo tended to end up here a lot.

He sighed, face in his hands as he thought.

He thought about a lot of things, things he had never dared to think about before, but he kept getting distracted by the reoccurring thought that he wanted to feel those lips, _Ishimaru’s_ lips, on his own again soon.

“Dammit,” He muttered to himself.

“Owada-kun, there you are.”

Mondo’s eyes darted to the voice in front of him, and his breath hitched when he saw a nervous looking Ishimaru standing before him. The prefect tilted his head in confusion.

“Why are you still in your clothes?”

“Cuz I just am! Whazzit to ya?” Mondo hated that his voice came out aggressive and loud, when he had really never felt so nervous in his life.

But Taka didn’t seem deterred, “Ah. Mind if I join you?”

Mondo responded with a grunt of approval. Then his eyes widened when the boy began to undo his belt, “What’re ya doin’!?”

Taka glanced up, and smiled, “Abiding by sauna protocol of course! As a moral compass it is my duty to be the standard in representing all proper etiquette in a school environment!” He shimmied out of his pants, slinging a towel around his waist.

“Goddamn nerd…” Mondo mumbled instinctually. But unlike all the times before, where he was angry and annoyed with the other’s constant pristine behavior, this time he couldn’t help but find his actions and mannerisms endearing.

_Fuck I got it bad._

Taka just chuckled at the other’s words, removing his shirt in the process.

Mondo gaped openly.

“W-what?” Taka looked around awkwardly, “Is something wrong?”

“How in the fuckin’ hell are ya so goddamn ripped?!” Mondo shouted.

Taka reddened, looking a bit sheepish as he sat down next to Mondo, “I… I maintain a strict exercise schedule…”

“Of course you do,” Mondo muttered, frowning deeply.

_God he’s so perfect. How would I ever be good enough for someone as smart and amazing and now apparently **fucking buff**_ _as him?_

“I-is that bad?” Taka’s eyes widened, “D-do I look bad?!”

Mondo, ripped from his own thoughts, stared up at the concerned boy, “A-ah no! Fuckin’ hell-” Mondo stared down at the ground, embarrassed, as he continued, “Y-ya look… real good. I was jus surprised izall.”

“Oh,” Taka smiled, puffing up his chest out a little, unconsciously, “Thank you!”

“Course,” Mondo responded gruffly.

There was silence for a long time.

“Owada-kun I-”

“Ishimaru, I wanna kiss ya again!” Mondo blurted out the words, unable to hold them back any more and completely interrupting the startled hall monitor, “Ah hell.”

“Really?” Ishimaru’s eyes were as big as saucers.

“Y-yeah,” Mondo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s wonderful news,” Taka exclaimed, beaming at the biker, “Because I feel the same!”

“Y’do?”

Taka gave a quick nod, “I actually came here to apologize. That was my first kiss, and so I thought you may have ran off because it was so lacking in experience…”

“That was your _first_ kiss?!” Mondo asked incredulously, “That was the best damn kiss I’ve ever had!”

“R-really?!” Taka looked utterly shocked.

Mondo grinned, “Hell ya! Yer lips are so soft, and they tasted like fruit, and- Dammit, I ain’t ever been good at words, so I’m jus gonna kiss ya again.”

“I-I would like that,” Ishimaru whispered, smiling at the biker, scooting closer.

Mondo smirked, leaning over and pressing his lips against the moral compass’s own once more. It was chaste and much shorter than before, just a few seconds before Mondo pulled away a couple of inches so that he could look at the prefect’s beautiful face.

Ishimaru peaked open one of his eyes, “W-why’d you stop?” He asked in confusion.

“Yer jus so pretty,” Mondo whispered sheepishly.

Ishimaru looked stunned, eyes wide and he sucked in a breath. Then, before Mondo knew it, Ishimaru had a grip on the biker’s shirt, and had pulled him into another kiss, this one passionate and heated.

This time it was Kiyotaka taking lead, and Mondo let out a soft moan of approval. He gasped when he felt a little nibble on his front lip, and Ishimaru used the moment to slip his tongue inside the biker’s mouth. Their tongues danced, exploring each other in heated eagerness. Mondo’s hands found Taka’s waist and he gave the boy a leading pull. The moral compass took the hint and moved, no longer awkwardly sitting next to the biker, but now positioned square in his lap.

The two panted inbetween kisses, messily kissing as the steam curled around them. Taka draped his arms over Mondo’s shoulders, loosely wrapping them around his neck. Mondo’s hands wandered lower, no longer on Taka’s narrow hips, but rather caressing the hall monitor’s surprisingly appealing rear. The boy was ripped, but Taka’s ass was not bony at all, and Mondo appreciated that fact as he gently kneaded at the flesh.

“Nngh,” Taka moaned loudly into Mondo’s mouth as the biker massaged, pushing his hips forward as he did so.

_Holy shit._

The usually uptight Ishimaru had just grinded into Mondo, and the biker had felt his arousal, prominent and undeniably hard, against his own. He let out a muffled groan and bucked his hips up, kneading harder on the prefect’s perfect ass all the while.

Taka carded his hands through the back of Mondo’s hair, his hands tracing up and down the nape of his neck. He released the kiss, breathing heavily and looking beautifully sweaty as he ground his hips against the biker’s once more. Mondo moaned, throwing his head back as they found a rhythm, his pompadour drooping from all the moisture in the air.

Taka buried his head into the crevasse of Mondo’s shoulder, his lips ghosting against the biker’s neck as he whimpered.

It was hot, so very hot, in the room, and soon their smooth rhythm became sloppy and erratic as they neared closer to the edge. Mondo let out a surprised noise as Taka began to nip and suck at his exposed neck, and with that sensation helping push him closer, he thrusted only a few more times before he let out a loud noise and practically whited out from pleasure.

Taka came soon after that, falling limply on top of Mondo when he was finished riding out his orgasm. They both panted, just breathing together for a while in silence, letting the steam encase them in a blanket of heat.

“Holy shit,” Mondo let out a breath, “That was… holy shit.”

“Yeah…” Taka muttered dreamily.

They sat there for a while longer before it began to get sweaty and uncomfortable.

“I need a shower,” Mondo muttered, and Taka was quick to rise off of him, offering him a hand to stand. The biker grinned, taking it.

“Me, too,” Taka sighed.

Mondo looked down at their still clasped hands, and slowly interlocked their fingers. He smirked at the moral compass, “Well, takin’ a shower together would probably save water…”

Taka blushed a furious red and cried out, “Sharing a shower is completely inappropriate for a school environment!”

Mondo stared incredulously for a moment or two before bursting into uproarious laughter, “Oh _that’s_ where you draw the line?!”

Taka looked around, realizing that they were definitely still in the sauna, and his eyes widened. He stared at Mondo, who was laughing all the while, and soon began to let out a small chuckle himself, “I suppose that is a bit hypocritical of me to say at this moment.”

“Ya think?” Mondo grinned, pulling on Taka’s hand to lead him out of the sauna, “But it’s fine, we ain’t gotta do anything yer not comfortable with.”

“Thank you,” Taka blushed. The two separated hands and stepped in neighboring shower stalls. Several minutes later, the two were finished with their showers, Mondo wrapped in a large towel since his clothes were dirty and Taka back in his uniform.

“Your hair,” Taka gazed, the biker’s usual pompadour gone and replaced by long hair hanging damply around his face.

“Yeah, I know it looks fuckin’ dumb, but it’ll be back to normal when I style it again tomorrow,” Mondo runs his hands through the locks in embarrassment.

“I think it looks… pretty,” Taka smiled, growing closer to the biker.

“N-no shit?” Mondo cheeks reddened as he grew flustered, “Well y-yer welcome to touch it.”

Taka grins and runs his fingers through the other’s long locks, “It’s soft!”

Mondo looks down at the smiling moral compass, happily carding his fingers through the biker’s hair, and feels his heart flutter. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“O-owada?”

“Call me Mondo,” The biker chuckles at the other’s wide smile at those words. The moral compass nods and leans up to give the biker a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, Mondo,” He whispers, his lips still ghosting the other’s skin, “And you can call me Taka.”

Mondo turns and captures those lips with his own once more, pulling away and grinning down at the red faced hall monitor before him, “Mmm. Taka. I like the sound of that.”

The two exit, walking along the corridors together in a comfortable silence. Mondo stops in front of his dorm, turning towards the boy next to him as he does. Taka looks sad to see him go, he thinks.

“D-do you wanna come in?” Mondo asks nervously, but his worry fades when he sees Taka’s smile.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Yasuhiro's prediction was right after all! Yay!
> 
> But yeah this was my first time writing Ishimondo, so I hope you enjoyed! I know I had fun writing this!


End file.
